Doll family
A family of nine Victorian china doll over a hundred years old. They live in the Pakmer house, and are currentley owned by Kate Palmer. They were sent for in 1896 from the Wilson & Sons catalog and have been passed from daughter to daughter for four generations. The family is very close with the only other living dolls in the house; the Funcraft family. Members Mama Doll Mama Doll is the mother of Bobby, Annabelle, Tilly May, and Baby Betsy. She is also wife to Papa Doll and relative to Auntie Sarah and Uncle Doll. Papa Doll Papa Doll is the father of Bobby, Annabelle, Tilly May, and Baby Betsy, as well as husband of Mama Doll and relative of Auntie Sarah and Uncle Doll. Uncle Doll Uncle Doll is a timid man who cares very much for his family. He is the uncle of Bobby, Annabelle, Tilly May, and Baby Betsy, and the husband of Auntie Sarah. He is also relative to Mama and Papa Doll. Auntie Sarah Auntie Sarah is very adventurous and less cautious then the other Dolls, and and very much likes spiders. She was lost in the Palmers attic for 45 years and was found by Annabelle and Tiffany Funcraft. She's the auntie of Bobby, Annabelle, Tilly May, and Baby Betsy, and the wife of Uncle doll, as well as relative to Mama and Papa Doll. Nanny Doll Nanny/Caretaker to the Doll children. She tends to and cares for Bobby, Annabelle, Tilly May, and Baby Betsy. She is technically an employee, but is considered to be a member of the family. Annabelle Doll Very adventurous and curious doll, about eight in doll years. She is best friends with Tiffany Funcraft. Older sister of Bobby, Tilly May, and Baby Betsy. She is the eldest of the Doll siblings. She is daughter of Mama and Papa Doll and also niece of Auntie Sarah and Uncle Doll. Bobby Doll Around six in doll years, a very good friend of Baily Funcraft. Younger brother to Annabelle Doll, and older brother to Tilly May and Baby Betsy. He is the only son of the Doll family. He is son of Mama and Papa Doll and also nephew of Auntie Sarah and Uncle Doll. Tilly May Doll She is about three years old in doll years, and spent most of her life in a box that was supposed to be sent to the Palmers with the rest of the dolls but got lost, then eventually found and shipped to the Palmer home were she joined the rest of the Doll family. Younger sister to Annabelle and Bobby and older sister to Baby Betsy. She is daughter of Mama and Papa Doll and also niece of Auntie Sarah and Uncle Doll. Baby Betsy She is a baby, assumed to be a early stage toddler because she knows enough to uphold the Doll Code of Honor, but can not walk well. She is known to get along well with Baby Brittney Funcraft. Younger sister of Annabelle, Bobby, and Tilly May. She is daughter of Mama and Papa Doll and also niece of Auntie Sarah and Uncle Doll. Betsy was made to fit a much larger doll set and was sent so the Palmers by mistake, but she is loved very much by all the Dolls. Category:Doll Family Category:Family